Eternal flame
by Android18 is the Best
Summary: Bra isn't just a saiyen! But also a...super-saiyen??????!!!!!! (complete!)
1. Eternal flame

Author:'Need some fire? Here! Eternal flame!'  
Bra:'Oh no! I'm gonna stand in fire! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Help me!!!'  
;Bra is rolling on the ground;   
  
Eternal flame  
  
"I'm not gonna give up! Never! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Bra and Trunks were fighting   
again. "Your very brafe Bra!" "Ye! I know! That's why I'm a beautiful princess!"   
"Ye! And weak too!" "Huh?" Trunks attacked and Bra was heading her room.  
"Now I only have to open the window! And she's down!"  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
  
Bra opened her eyes and stood softly up of heading her room window. "Trunks!"  
"Huh?" How can she stop so fast? "That's not fare Trunks! Your stronger than me!"  
"Ye! So?" "I've got to win this!" "Huh? What is she doing?"   
"Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" "What! How...can...she...do that?" "I have to win   
this Trunks!" "Grrr...No! I'm gonna win this!" "Huh?" "Hm hm hm! Masenko!!!"  
"Oh no!" "Haaaaaa!!!!!!!!" "Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!"   
  
Is this burning?  
An eternal Flame  
  
Bra landed on the ground and she didn't stood up this time. Trunks landed too and ran to  
Bra. "Ow! Sh*t! What have I done!" Bulma came out of the house. "Trunks! What   
happened!" "Um...I defeated Bra". "Ye! I see! What if Vegeta is already back! Ha?"  
"Um...I'll be dead". "Of course you'll be dead! Why not! Huh?" "What?" "Veg-Veg-Vegeta  
is back!!!" "Uh...oh!" "Quick! Hide her! He mustn't find her!" "Okay!" Trunks flew to Bra's  
room. And Vegeta landed in front of Bulma. "Did anything happened while I was gone?" "No!  
Nothing at all, dear!" "Okay! But I heard screaming!" "Huh? Screaming? No screaming here!"   
"That's fine with me! I'm hungry!" "Ye! I'll make dinner for you! You'll just have to wait a couple  
of minutes!" "You mean a hour?" "Um..." "I'll take that as a yes!" "Huh?" Vegeta walked to the  
front door and walked inside. "*phew!* That! Was close!"  
  
I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Princess!" "Huh? Uh oh! Dad's going to her room! I have to hide! Quickly!" "Princess!   
Are you alright?" "Oh! I'm fine dad!" "What's wrong with your beautiful voice!"   
"I only got a little cold! That's all!" "Okay! If you say so!"  
  
Author:'Huh? Is Bra already awake? Or was it Trunks who said that? Find out!...'  
Trunks:'...in the next chapter it's a day of defeating!'  
Author:'Thanks Trunks! Please review!' 


	2. It's a day of defeating

Author:'The last time Bra was defeated by trunks! But this time? Um...you'll read!'  
Trunks:'This time! I'm gonna win! Again!'  
Author:'Aw! But that isn't fare!'  
Trunks:'Why not?'  
Author:'She's your sisiter! And she's younger than you!'  
Trunks:'Ye! So?'  
Author:'Forget it! Nobody understands me!!!'  
Trunks:'Yeah! Not even me!'   
  
Eternal flame  
  
  
  
It's a day of defeating  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Princess!" "Huh? Uh oh! Dad's going to her room! I have to hide! Quickly!" "Princess!   
Are you alright?" "Oh! I'm fine dad!" "What's wrong with your beautiful voice!"   
"I only got a little cold! That's all!" "Okay! If you say so!" Vegeta walked to the bathroom.  
*phew*"That was close! I'm sure good in Bra's voice! Wow! I'm gonna be a star if I can   
talk the same as Britney Spears!" I'm not a girl! Not yet a man! "Huh? What am I thinking!"  
I'm not a girl!..." Trunks looked down. And he didn't see Bra anymore! "Huh? Where could she   
be?" "...Not yet a woman!" "Huh?" Trunks looked at the window. There she sat! At the window   
opening. "Bra?" "Yeah!" Bra jumped from the window and landed on the floor.  
  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame  
  
She walked to Trunks with her hands on her waist. "Hello! loser!" "Huh?" "You know! I can't be   
beaten! Never!" "But you lost! Fare and scware!" "I don't care! I'm a princess! I only want to win!"  
"Your just like dad!" "Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Bra was just wanted to punch but Vegeta came in.  
"Princess!" "Huh? Daddy!" Bra ran to Vegeta and hugged him. "Huh? I don't understand?" "What?"  
"First you had your beautiful voice! And than you got a little cold and than you've got a voice of defeat!"  
"Huh? I don't understand!" "Me neither!"  
  
Say my name sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
  
Author:'So! That was chapter two! Now to three!'  
Vegeta:'Oh! This is gonna be a blast!'  
Bra:'Please review!' 


	3. It's going up!

Author:'Wow! The last part was that Bra almost wanted to kill Trunks! But Vegeta came in!   
Thank goodness!'  
Bra:'But now! I won't be stopped! This time! I'm gonna revenge!  
  
Eternal flame  
  
It's going up!  
  
"Huh? I don't understand?" "What?" "First you had your beautiful voice! And than you   
got a little cold and than you've got a voice of defeat!" "Huh? I don't understand!"   
"Me neither!"   
  
Say my name sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
  
"Well! I have to train again!" "Okay daddy!" Bra gave Vegeta a kiss and he walked   
away. "Ha! Now wear alone!" "Uh...oh!" "That was pretty close!" "Yeah!" "But...  
this time...I'm going to win!" "Huh?" "You!...aren't...scared of me...are you?"  
"Um..." *gulp* ;Trunks swallowed with fear; "Yeah! I heard you swallow!" "Huh?"  
"I can make you fear in no time!" "Huh!" "See! Your scared! Aren't you!" "Uh..."   
"I knew it! Your scared of the princess of all saiyens! While your her brother!"   
"Uh!..." Trunks did a little step behind. "Your aren't gonna fled! Are you?" "Huh?   
Me? Oh no! Of course not!" "Hum! Finally!" "Ah!!!" Trunks did another step behind.  
"Your talking to me! That! Was taking to long! Buddy!" "Ah!" "Your pathetic! Your   
no match for me! Your a weakling!" "I'm not!" "Oh!" "Ah!" "But why do you scream  
when I'm talking!" "Ah!" "You see! Your not other than a weakling! So pathetic!"  
*Ding-dong* "Trunks! Goten is here!" "Huh?" "Yes! Saved by a loser!" Trunks walked   
to the door. What! Goten isn't a loser! He'll pay for this!  
  
Ohh  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
  
"Trunks! You'll pay!" "Huh? For what?" Trunks turned around and saw Bra powering up!  
"B...ra?" "Shut up! Trunks! You've did enough for now!" "Huh?" "You said that he was a   
loser!!!!!!!" Bra was powering up even more! "What? No! It can't be!"  
  
Author:'That was chapter three! But what can't be?'  
Trunks:'Oh! Can I tell! Please???'  
Author:'No! Trunks! It has to be a secret! They all have to read the next chapter if they   
want to find out!'  
Trunks:'Oh! How do I know!'  
Author:'Cause your the president of CC!!!'  
Trunks:'Hum!' ;crossed his arms; 'Do you have a problem with that!'  
Author:'Grr! Forget it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!' 


	4. Another supersaiyen?

Author:'The last part was that Bra became a...'  
Bra:'A what? Tell me!'  
Author:'Uh...we don't know yet!'  
Bra:'Ugh! I hate you!'  
Author:'Thanks!'  
  
Eternal flame  
  
Another super-saiyen? (last chapter)  
  
"Trunks! You'll pay!" "Huh? For what?" Trunks turned around and saw Bra powering   
up! "B...ra?" "Shut up! Trunks! You've did enough for now!" "Huh?" "You said that   
he was a loser!!!!!!!" Bra was powering up even more! "What? No! It can't be!"   
"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Goten ran to the room of Bra. "Trunks! What's going on? I feel   
a huge power!" Goten looked up and saw Bra powering up! "Yeah! I know! It's Bra!"  
"What! B-chan! But...she's going to be a..." "...Yeah! I know!" Author:'Well! Did you   
forgat your line or something?' Goten:'Huh? Oh! No! But Trunks interrupted me!'  
Author:'Oh! Well...that's okay than! Just start over with that sentence, okay?'   
Goten:'You'll bet!' he said with his fist on his chest. "What! B-chan! But...she's going   
to be a...super-saiyen!!!" "Yeah! I know! It's very strange!" How? We all know   
that saiyen girls can go super-saiyen! But THIS is an exception! Trunks thought.  
  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming? (dreaming)  
  
  
"Wow! NOW she's a super-saiyen!!!" Vegeta flew from the gravity room to Bra's   
room and he saw Bra. "Princess!!!" Bra turned around. "Leave me alone!!!" She   
fired a ki blast at her father. "Now! Where was I! Oh yeah! Now I remember!"  
"Goten! Will you please wait at the door for me? Please???" Bra blinked with her   
eyes. ;blink, blink, blink; "Um...okay! If you say so!" Goten walked to the door   
opened it and closed it. "Thank you Goten!" "Wow!" "I'm not finished with you   
yet!" Trunks swallowed of fear. ;gulp; "Oh! How cute! You swallowed again!  
afraid?" "No!" "Hum! Great! Let's fight!"  
  
Is this burning  
An eternal flame  
  
Bra was standing her fighting position. Trunks too. "But hey! If you beat me! I'll   
just...tell...Goten!" "Huh? About what?" "That you like him!" "Grr!!! You wouldn't   
dare!!!" "Try me!" "Ugh!" Bra lowered her ki and was no more super-saiyen.   
"Huh? I knew you would give up so easily!" "Yeah! Your right! I can't beat you!"  
"Yeah!" "But I can still beat you with the beauty contest!" "Yeah! That's a good one!"  
Bra and Trunks laughed happily. Goten opened the door. "Can I come in now?"  
"Sure buddy!" "Trunks!" "Huh?" "That's much better!" "What are you two talking   
about?" "Um..." "C'mon Bra! Tell him! Your free now!" "Okay!" "Huh? Tell what?"  
"Um...I have to tell you something Goten..." "Uh?" "...I...I...I love you Goten!" Bra   
turned around quickly that Goten can't see her blushing face.   
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand darling (give me your hand)  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand? (give me your hand)  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming? (dreaming)  
  
Now he will tell:Sorry Bra! But...I don't! I'm really sorry! And than I'll say: Yeah!   
Right! And give him a smack in his face! That'll teach him!Bra thought. "I love you   
also Bra!" "Huh?" Bra turned around and looked at his eyes. "You do?" "Yes!"   
"That's great!" Bra gave Goten a kiss. And they both blushed very badly.  
  
Is this burning  
An eternal Flame   
  
The end  
  
Author:'And? How was it? I wanna know!'  
Bra:'Well! I think it was great!'  
Goten:'Yeah! Me too!'  
Trunks:'Me three!'  
Author,Bra,Goten&Trunks:'Please review!' 


End file.
